Rio: An Unforgettable Adventure
by Scorcher the silver macaw
Summary: Hello this is my first story so it may be rusty and be misspelled so no bad comments and help me make this a better this story is about my OC/blu being adoptive brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello if I need a better tittle you can tell me because this is my first story so be nice and no bad comments the story will be my OC and blu being adoptive brothers.


	2. Introduction

**Hello readers and authors that are reading this this the first chapter in the my story and cannot believe I am writing this so this story is about my OC scorcher being adoptive brothers with blu I will continue a couple of mouths after Linda saves blu from the please forgive me on the first think I wrote because this my first time writing so let's begin.**

In a place called Minnesota there a little blue chick in a one story house having a human girl name Linda read a story to him since his young age "so then the prince and princess got to the castle and live happily ever after" then Linda close the book.

"So how was that story Blu" saying to the little blue bird named blu.

Blu nods happily to the first story hearing now being able to understand her better and can talk and walk himself now.

linda smiles and lets blu explore the book shop since she needs to but the book away.

As Blu was walking to the window he sees a object hit a trash can outside and goes to explore it.

ones outside to the object he sees something he'd never thought he see.

A chick the same age as him and a male,but the most surprising thing about it is it's feathers on his had silver white feathers(so there silver but not reflective)and it had something on its neck,but he did not have time to check it out because he was focusing on the scorch marks he had so he had to get this bird to the house and get Linda to help it.

so he drag it to the house and got Linda,her mother daisy, and her father Marko and they where shock to see a bird that color and the scorcher marks and Linda check out the strange item on its neck and found it was a necklace and a strange symbol on it (like the picture for the story) but no name for it so the went to get supplies to heal his wounds and wait for it to wakeup after it's healed.

As blu got next to it he was started to see his eyes open blu said in his young chick voice "What is your name"

And the little silver chick said "I don't have one"

So blu said "will you are scorch up so what about scorcher"

And the silver chick said "I like it it sounds fitting to me"

"So scorcher it is then"blu said to the bird he new would become a friend later on in his life.


	3. Adoption

**Hi guys me again thank you for nice commits and I would like new ideas from you if you think that would be a good idea and I would like you to hear my ideas for new stories. Okay my first one will be a rio story of infamous. So Lela begin the story.**

3 days later

So our injured silver macaw name scorcher was fully healed and walking around with blu and .and becoming friends.

then scorcher ask" is there any thank o eat around hear"

"yes follow me"blu said heading to **the** kitchen and going to the fruit bag and started to eat blueberries with scorcher when they heard Linda coming.

" Oh guys guess what no one had or heard of scorcher and didn't want him so we can him and you guy are getting along so well you can be adoptive brother!" She said happily.

Both blu and scorcher where stunted and then jumped up and down and hunger each other happy to be brothers saying " where brothers".

" I knew you guys would like that". Linda said laughing and smiling knowing this was a good start of a friendship.

**So there's the second chapter few sorry it was a longer but I am busy I am only 12 so 7 grade is hard since testing week is on so I my give you chapters later tomorrow or the weekend so later.**


	4. How this happened

**Hi guys Scorcher here and I'd like to know if there are any ideas out there for this story and I'd like also know if there should be music for this and I would like to have commits on my hope for authors story to see how that was and I would like to reach 50 commits if you would like to make stories if you don't I would have to** retire.

5 Years Later

So now in a house there was a 7 year old silver macaw looking at his adoptive brother Blu and who was the name of this silver name was Scorcher he got the name by havering scorch marks and life was good for him even if him and his brother Blu get bullied by two geese that he wish he can beat them sometimes.

Now he was at the house of his owner or friend that is a human name Linda that was 15 years old and had lots of books that both Blu and Scorcher read and new lots of things.

**Scorchers POV**

So I was walking around looking for Blu then I heard what I thought was water so I follow it to find Blu with some glasses with chemicals in them combining them and poring them in different glasses and then said"Blu what are you doing with those chemicals you do know you have to be carful"

"Yes I know that that's why I am outside" Blu said

Then when Blu was being most carful I heard two voices said "what **are** you **doing** nerd birds"when two snow balls hit the glasses and all the chemicals had laneded on Me then all I heard was the two geeses laughing and the pain with the chemicals on me burning then I got angry and attack them I heard Blu saying stop and the two geeses flee.

**Blu's POV**

As I saw Scorcher sitting I said "will they won't bother us again won't they" which that made us both Laugh then I noticed that something was on his head and it was fire!

he must have not noticed so I got him and pull him saying "You on Fire"! and he run so fast I saw a silver bur and he jumped to the tub that had full water with Linda getting ready to go inside(cloths on) then she screamed and got him to the tub,but the weirdest thing the fire was blue and then he got the fire out and his head feathers which where like mine where thanks to a chemical blue fire where now blue and he just pass out.

**Scorcher's POV**

So as I woke up and I look at the glass and my head feathers where blue and grew a little longer so the front reach my eyes a I did the only reasonable thing I scream.

**So how was that I'd been working on it so commit it and give me ideas for later and I will see if up to 50 commits I will counting after jewel heals and I would add a girl for my OC if you guys would like so I out later.**


	5. Aftermath

**So hi guys this is what happen after scorcher's hair is on the fire made scorchers head feathers which are like blu but know the same I would like some ideas in commits and if songs I can but if you want to make this story better so let's begin.**

**Scorcher's POV**

So all I saw was black but as I woke up to the front of the glass that showed me and my head feathers that were Blue and I put my wings on my head to feel my feathers and where the same as they where use to be so I was okay with that,but I needed to cover myself with something so I'd wait to night time and Blu could help me.

So I went to find Blu again and found him in the kitchen eating a piece of blueberry cake and joined him and eat some.

"So you were asleep a long time"as Blu pointed out the window being dark

"Sorry about that it is just surprising about your hair being blue after it's silver so that's that."

"Blu I been thanking we such start defending our selfs and train because we aren't always gonna be here so who knows."

**Blu's POV**

I just stare at him thinking if that was a good idea then I thought about it and I think it would be the best choice so I said"that is a good idea we can even train our selfs with weapons"

"So when will we begin what about tonight." Scorcher said and I thought sure way not.

"Sure what can go wrong."

**So how about that I work on it and I know it is short but as I said I need some ideas and if you guys want what about songs and I know about grammar but I work late at night like as I write this it is pass midnight and I do this for it is silent at night so write commits and remember 50 commits and I'd might retire earlier then I later**


	6. Training

**Hi ****guys**** me agin sorry for taking so long I think you guy might understand why it takes so anyway I have ideas and some might be bad but one of my ideas are what if Blu and Jewel where brother and sister and still loved each other commit the idea and have me know if it is good or let's begin.**

**Scorchers POV**

So me and Blu waited for night to train so when it was night I searched the internet for weapons that suit me and I know dual weapons need lots of think in the matter of seconds so I might use dual but no swords but what about weapons from comics I think one has what I'm looking for.

"Hey Scorch what are you looking at" Blu said as he was looking at me on the computer

"just weapons I think I might use and train with them" I said wile looking and thought of comic books and search up superheroes with weapons then I found a superhero named nightwing and his weapons and decided to search for those and found out that there name is escrima sticks and thought I like it the most and and the bo staff and knew that was the weapon I will trian with and decided that I should get started on making them out of wood first.

"So Blu I think I should where something to cover my now blue hair that now stays this color forever because I tried all the soap and it didn't even get one little bit out of it" I said looking at my ones silver head feathers that are now blue.

"I think you should not cover it and actual let your head feathers grow a little so they look better on you"said Blu which wasn't a bad idea so I'd said "ok I guess I can do that but let's trian with hand to hand combat so we know how to defended our selfs".

**9 Days later**

**Blu's POV**

So we started training and got better at it I knew how to fight and defend my self and Scorcher learn how to use escrima sticks,a Bo-staff, and a sword but we decided that he will only use the Bo-staff and the escrima sticks and he even made his own and bought some somewhere on the Internet by a contest and won.

So we stopped training and just had fun know and did many of hints like skateboarding reading and other stuff we like to do.

As we were walking I remember his head feathers being shorter since now they reached a little of his eyes and still were blue so I guess the chemicals that mixed while on his hair and the water since Linda head a soap that was blue in there probably made it where it grows blue to.

"So what do you want to do now"Scorcher said to me

"I think some computer games won't hart "I'd said to him seeing if he wanted to do that since there is nothing to do

"sure" he said

**Sorry guys it's short and I won't be writing that much since school and forget about the 50 commits it was just that I work late at night to make this chapters and sometimes write thing and forget to delete them so just forget about that and please commit new ideas and I would like to know if you like this idea and post new one if you want and I like how Blu is trianed because it sort of bothers me that lots of story's have Blu like the movie so I thought what if he was good at anyway by I see you guys later.**


	7. New Ideas

**Hi guys I would like new ideas from you and thank you all for advice but I will need you to remember I am 12 so most of you are teens or adults and I'm still consider a kid so thank you for advise but I would like ideas from you guys and see if you guys feel strange about this story but after all this is fanfic so I will try to post chapters but I really busy and new story's I will like for you to commit them now here in this story so I can write the story's I plan to make will be what if Blu and jewel where brother no sister but still loved each that is one and I hope it is not to weird so anyway the other is about infamous the game so I plan on doing all the charters from the first,second and second son so I am adding a new of with scorcher as Blu has powers that I think I will let you decide now if you want so you can even let me know what charters should be as birds and if you want to lead that up to me it is ok because I think about this a lot and made them the way I like so commit if and what story's you would want the most so I get stared after or while this story is in progress so yeah I almost forgot if you want you guys can even give add your OC to the story's or make new OC's with new power and the is that I ask you for ideas I try to make your mined creative if you don't mine plus I want to hear people sharing there ideas and make them real in a story so commit please and bi :)**


	8. Warning

**Hi guys and yes what Alex said is true I berley have enough time for this so I won't be for a while and that where live there is a rumor going on that and is proven a possibly that near where I live a 9.8 earthquake might happen so I might get injured or not so I am just saying this so that if I get badly injured I might give someone my account and make some story's for me but I will let you know if it happens or we get lucky so bi and keep making story's **


	9. Sorry late idea coming though!

**Hi guys I am sorry about the not saying much but I just got a idea and the voting has been sit the idea of Blu and jewel being brother and sister has won but a new idea is coming now and I will like for people to vote now about which ones go first or if I should make it at all.**

**So the new idea is about the new movie that is vast off the book paper town and I would want to make a new story about it relating Blu and jewel as chareters in this so vote and see if or what story I should make first .**

**remmber it is just about paper town and brother Blu and sister jewel so vote for one of this and I will try to counting on this story now and make a new chapter this week ok**


	10. Winner!

**Hi guys so the winner of the vote is drum role please **

**It is Rio Unknown sibling! And the crowd goes wilded.**

**if your wondering what the story is it is the brother and sister the idea won by 4 out of 5 votes and alexriolover had said he wanted it two times one in vote and the other in the new chapter and thank you for the advice for deleting the non story luner fox thank you**


	11. First Hear of Music

**Sup guys I am back!With a new chapter hope you like I will get started on the new story after this ok.**

**Scorcher POV**

So tomorrow was my birthday or I believe it was since it was the day Blu had found me when I crash landed though I still don't know way because I had forgot my memory.

So I was just practicing on my escrima sticks just to get tired to fall asleep since earlier I had my first taste in coffe with so much caffeine and also drunk hot chocolate

**Flash Back**

"What is this Blu"I ask Blu what was this liquid was.

"it is coffe"Blu said to answer my question.

As I drank it all of a sudden I just saw brown and then I just woke up with the house trashed and found out it was me.

"ops"I said as I saw Linda looking at me angering look at me.

"scorcher you are in so much trouble"!

as I saw this the only word I got out was

"HELP ME"!

As I ran from Linda.

**End of Flash back**

I got sleepy and steeped like a bear and later I just see light and hear a voice.

"scorch" "scorch" "wake up".

As I got up I saw Blu with a box and gestured me to open it so I did but what I saw in it was surprising.

it was a bird size phone with music on it so I put on and listen next few seconds were one of the best moments of my life.

**So I will put music in this story in the next chapters for now on and commit and see you guys in the next chapter**


	12. First meeting Tulio and lonelyness

**Hi guys it is a new chapter and I will like to let you guys know that I may make a OC that is female for my OC and for those who might ask NO LEMONS!.ok so this is when they might Tulio and a night before just to make sure they are 15 years old.**

**Blu's POV**

So I was walking around when I saw scorcher on the computer with earphones on and listening to mums wile searching up bird species looking sad.

"scorch while are you sad" Blu asked not knowing that he can't hear him.

"scorcher" "scorch"! Blu yelled while shakeing scorcher around.

"What do you want Blu"scorch ask

"I want to know while **you** look sad"

"want to know way it is because you have species of your own while I don't"scorch said with a sad expression on has face.

As I saw his expression I had just tried to make him happy so I just had to try I just want to find something but I had to wait until tomorrow.

"good night then"

"good night" he said back to me.

**Scorcher's POV **

So I just had to give up searching and go to sleep.

**Next morning **

As I woke up I went to the kitchen and I saw Blu up and he saw me and wave at me to come so I walked over there and he past me a cup and saw what was you there and I looked at him and smiled then draked the cup then put it to where the dashes where then said"let's wake up Linda it is almost time to open".

"yeah"

Then I saw Blu go up to wake Linda as I turned the sign and was making breakfast.

As Linda came down and said good morning to me I put on my earphones on and listen to music.

**See you Again by Charlie Puth **

_It's been a long a without you my friend _

_And I'll will tell all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about _

_when I see you again_

_when I see you again_

"Boom"

As I was shocked to hear then see a man out the window as Blu was right in front of him then

"boof" he fell.

Then Linda went out to see if he was ok that time I went to see Blu who had a shock face as the man came in.

"I am not really built for this weather"

"oh are you looking for some books"

"no I have come 3,000 miles looking for him" as he pointed at Blu that's when Blu fell unconscious.

"oh I think you shocked him"Linda said as she pick up Blu and then put him on the couch,then as I walk to a table to get a better view of Blu which he was starling up as the doctor looking at him and Linda looking at a saying has name.

"Please call me Tulio"

"so why are you so interested in Blu"

"as far as we know Blu is the last male of he's kind"

As I heard this I saw Blu up even more shocked then Tulio was saying more.

"but we found a female and we hope to bring them together to save there species"

"gulb"

"oh when can she come over"

"oh no she is in Brazil you must come Rio de Janeiro"

Thats when Blu fell unconscious again that the doctor looked at me so back off a little.

"what kind of bird is this I never seen one like this before must be going extinct"

As I heard this it made me sad then Linda saw me.

"look as much as I want to help both of my boys friends can't fly scorcher is to afraid of what happened to him pus I rather not leave them"

"no it is all arranged you be with Blu all steps and scorcher will be with him and I will be with you"

That is when she got more nerves.

"I think that it is time for you to go"

"wait Linda "

that was when he was push out the door then he look through the mail door.

"linda just think about it"

**The Next Morning**

As we woke up Linda was talking to us about what happened yesterday and we agreed.

**So how was that guys I know grammar and I will add music to this story and now you know how scorcher and Blu are brothers and how they grew up working on the next chapter review.**


	13. Seeing rio and meeting jewel

**Hi guys I am back and how did you like the music and I tend to have my is in some chapters now on and know let's see and sorry if so of my chapters uhfand any one sorry.**

**Blu's pov**

As we were in a cage on a jeep well I was in one as scorcher was out and getting a better view of rio which was nice until the men in the strange faces surprised me.

"ahhhh"as I looked at scorcher who fall also surpriserd by the men which made me unable to stop laughing.

"hey that is not funny"

"yes it is"

"Ok then how is this"as he open the cage door and attacked me

"ahhhh ochre hey"not funny anymore is Blu"

"still funny"

"I guess it was"

"wait you hear that" as I started to hear music on top of us.

as scorcher got out and looked to see and as did I a canary and a cardinal with a red crest singing to the music.

"a are you singing to the crowd up there"

"A ta ta ta"

"Can you hear me!"

"Hey hello you like the music it is almost carnival"the canary said to me

"yeah are you hear for the parade "the cardinal said to me

"uh no I am just hear to meet a uh gir-girl"as I said that a little nerves the two just had smiles and started to give me advised then said a word which I hope mines bi in there language.

Ok as we got there Tulio started to feed other birds with his mouth.

"Ew"both me and scorcher said in the same time.

"look at this guy he was found last week"

"a little guy your doing great today much better indeed"

"so where's jewel"

"we have a special place for her she is very spirited bird"

"she did that"

Thats when I saw black for a few seconds as we where leaving I quickly looked black at the injured cockatoo and said"get well soon"

but he just glared at me.

**Scorcher's POV **

As we got in the fancy cage one though in my mine was if Blu was going to use the advised the two birds give us because I don't trust it right now.

"Blu are you going to use the advised the two birds give us because it does not seem right this moment"

"ok"

"so you go that way and I will go this way"

"ok"

so as we went to see where jewel was I put on my earphones on and listen to music until I some how heard my brother scream so I ran to him.

**blu's POV **

I am not so sure what had happened all I remember is I saw a what I believe was a angel And it was jewel standing on my throat and I could talk so yeah as I looked at her she is talking but I can't understand her then scorcher was behind her and then jump he freed me and got off her.

"hey what are you doing attacking us"

"oh your American"

"will I guess it was just a mistake so"

"ok my name is Blu"I introduce myself then she started to look at us but me the most which was makeing me nervous.

"you look like me come on" then she took off with me then branch right to the face.

"Blu you alright "

"yeah"

"come let's catch up with her"as we got on the tree she said if we where ready and scorcher said that it is not what your thinking then she shows us a vent.

"can you help me escape"

"wait what uh I not sure if about that I mine way this is a great cage why do you want to escape"

"wait your a pet uh"

that's when I was gonna reply but a disco ball came out of the ceiling and started playing music which I dance to but jewel was looking at me strangely then she jump at me.

"ahhhhhhh"

As we landed the fall we shifted into a romantic stances which she still attacked me for a couple of minutes as scorcher tryed to keep her come and even retrain but she just attacked him to.

So as we all come down after a half hour she still was banging the vent which I could not fall asleep but scorcher was able to so I went to her to see if she can keep it quiet.

"hey please keep it down I am trying to sleep" as I said that jewel drop her rock and looked at me then something hard hit me"

"OW"

"keep it quiet I also trying to sleep"scorcher had said which left jewel laughing

so as jewel had stop laughing she had finally said "sorry I don't speak to pets"

"HEY"! "I am not a pet I am a companion as will as scorcher"

"you rather be with humans tha-wait scorcher what kinda name is that"

"I give him that name when I first saw and saved him"

"why not use his real name"

"because he does not remmber it and the cash he was in that I don't even know how he got there in the first place"!i yell that out because of my emotions but I kept it down

"sorry then she got on the branch and than I heard her scream next to the door and then a human figure got scorcher and me.

**how was that sorry for errors I worte it at night and if you think level was I little to mean I tryed to keep it balanced with her being a little nice here so I will work on the next chapter so bi.**


	14. Captures and the great escapen

Hi** guys and sorry for mistakes I make in the story but with you guys can make it better so make sure to commit and give some ideas if you want and I will not be posting in a while so yeah but I will make chapters and try to post whenever I can so let's get to it.**

"stay come stay come"

Blu shut up I am sorry but I am trying to sleep at least try to be quiet like jewel"as scorcher said this he slaps Blu to come him down and goes to sleep ownly to realize he was not tired.

"play dead"jewel said

"I don't need to act I am going to have a heart attack"

"slap"

"Blu stay come and play dead"scorcher said as he fell like he died

As. They fake their death and the little boy that has them in a cage covered and went to a secret building that no one notices and as he entered there where three men all talking until they notices him and one said

"what did I tall you about this kid"

"that you where going to pay half of what of what you said"

"**slap"**

"no I said that he reminds me of me now hear you go kid"

"this is half of want you promised me"

"just go kid"

that is when he uncovered the birds and to his shock the two blue macaws where dead a what looked to be a silver macaw but that one was asleep because he's chest was going up and down

"i said bring all alive you are very lucky that this is a new and rare species because this is the only bird I seen like this".

Then jewel zipped out to find a exit and found one and then

PINED.

**Jewels POV**As I was pined I saw a white feather only to look up and see a ugly cockatoo then one of the humans said

"Nigle alive"

then the cockatoo had thron me back in that cursed cage then the man had chained me to the other blue macaw Blu was it then the boy pick us up to the other room then I saw lots of birds in cages then the boy hag the cage then he left looking back at us then I looked at scorcher full of anger as he had fallen asleep then I walk at him then Blu got in the way.

"what are you going to do"

"I am going to make such he is either going to never wake up or enjuer him to he can open his eyes"!

"no"

"what did you just say to me"

"I said no I will not let you hurt my brother "

then as I looked at him I pined him down then I was going to claw him only to see him flich to I went to scorcher and then

...

...

...

...

he had got me as I was about to claw has neck

"uh what we're going to do"

"I am going to kill you"

"why"?

"because you had fallen asleep while I tryed to escape you would have been able to help me and you"

As I pointed at Blu I felt my neck get touch then pulled at the ground of the cage as I looked up to see scorcher looking at me then he said

"it makes me mad when someone gets mad at me for know reason but when someone does something to my brother that makes me even angrier"as he look at me with a death glare then I Heard bones as I looked a the white cockatoo then he started to explain what he was like before now then started to sing and it was strang.

**Scorcher's POV**

As this guy started to sing it was the worst thing I heard

"Ahh what are you trying to do kill me with that song and voice of yours because it feels like it"

Then he had started to open the cage and got me then he said

"how dare you treat me like this"

"uh like this"

as I step on his talons and kick him

then he punch me then I use all my Andre that jewel give me and all I saw was red then I just saw Nigel leaving then as I got back in the cage we push it to the wall and Blu opened the door as to guys where chasing us for hours we made it to the jungle

"is that a spider on my back" Blu said uncomfortable then he turned around as jewel slap the spider

"uh no it was a leaf"

"it was a spider"I whisper to Blu

"so where are we going to sleep at uh well he can't fly and it is hard to climb trees so how about there"Blu said at a tower so we went there jewel said

"I can't believe I have to drag both of you up there"

"drag us"

then we started to climb up there but Blu got there first and pus he had to carry jewel up that chain so then we fell asleep to wait what adventures come next.

**So guys sorry for not posting for a while I am busy and there was a huge storm here and took the Internet and hail rained from the sky here so that was rare so yeah will try to post more quickly.**


	15. Stoping for a long time

**As the name says. Yes it is true I am going to stop for a year so because lots of problems with my story and my profile pus it will help me get better at writing so bi and I will cancel the story and future story's so bi**


	16. A little clip and soon comeing back

**Hi guys I know I been a while but I will be giving you guys a little clip on my story rio:an unforgettable adventure but I will skip a little in it because I am still very busy and school is here for me and I am getting help for my writing andauthers have be nice and helpful so thanks and lots of changes are going on my account so let's get started on the plane and it is right when jewel falls.**

**Scorcher's POV**

As I felt us falling jewel then slipped and fell off the plane and I saw Blu then it had hit he needed to be with her right no one was go to live.

"Blu i need to tell you something"

"what"

"I am glad I was your brother "as I hug him for the final time

"know goodbye"

then i push him off as he went toward jewel then I look forward toward the fate I have choose.

**Blu's POV**

As I fall to jewel I had a memory long ago when I tryed yo fly but I fall off the tree then I fall out of my past I then i caught jewel then she look at me with anger and confused face then screamed at me

"Blu your crazy what are you doing"

that is when I Knew I had to tell the truth

"I not gonna let you go where chain to each other remmber"

That is when she did the one thing I did not thing she would do

...

...

...

she kissed me

then felt my heart rat go faster then I never thought it would go then I open my eyes to see I was flying then me and jewel where happy but then it hit me

...

...

scorcher so I turned around and I saw the plane and a faint silver figure then.

I cannot believe what I saw next.

...

...

The plane had exploded with him inside.

"SCORCHER"I scream then tears came out of my eyes then the force of the blast pushed us so I flew to the airport

**when they reach the airport**

When we got to the airport I saw Linda so I landed next to her as Tulio looked at jewel then Linda ask me

"where is scorcher Blu"

then she looked at me and realize and tears started to come out then I black out over the lost.

**So what do you guys think about the ending of the movie but not the story and I will be back I just wanted to give you guys something to wonder about and I will retuned soon and commit the this chapter and no we are not going to skip anything of this story and see you readers later**


End file.
